Musical Charm
by Lae Bevin
Summary: effects of a musical charm... can anyone resist it? ** happens the midweek of the prologue of 'of wizards and faerys' **


Disclaimer: JKR owns the guys (ooh… she's lucky) and Lily of course. (oh, and not to mention other HP related ideas at that). My friends and I own the girls (that didn't sound quite right). Lae Bevin, Gin Plata-Connor, J.K. R'phael and Emerald Freisen do not appear on any of the HP books. Author's note: This is a songfic… based on Meg's song, "I wont say I'm in love", from the movie 'Hercules'. I got the idea for the musical charm on one episode of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer (the musical)_ and an episode of _Smallville_. This is a prequel to my other story "Of Wizards and Faerys". I have more prequel in the making… hehe… enjoy! ~ * ~ * ~ The Musical Charm ~ * ~ * ~ 

It was one of those quiet moments inside the Gryffindor common room that the Gryffindors cherished dearly. They had the perfect atmosphere to finish all their homeworks and requirements for the following day. Without anyone bothering the serene silence. 

If only the moment could last…

"Relaccio, Bevin!" 

"You irritating, prat! That is only for things, you idiot!" 

"Aren't you a thing?!"

"ARGH! FREISEN!!!!" 

"What?!" 

"Oh, sorry, not you Emerald."

"Give it up, Bevin! I'm right. Just admit it!" 

"What are you talking about, Black? I've got half of your body frozen!" 

"Not the better half!" 

"Oh, and I thought _that_ was the _better_ half. You wont be able to use _that_ for at least a month!" 

"Crazy witch!" 

"Ugly bugger!" 

Sirius Black called out a curse which threw Lae Bevin across the room and hit the scarlet curtains just behind her 'perch'. Lae aimed to blow Sirius to pieces but the ice blocked the curse. 

The Gryffindors witnessed hail in their common room (once again). Everyone clamoured for the two sixth years to cease their duel. The two proud sorcerers did not listen of course. 

"STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP!" 

Emerald green fires erupted from one side of the common room. Lae, who was floating in mid air, and Sirius, who was about to callout another curse, looked, amazed, at the source of the flames. 

"I've been working on my Herbology project for the past month. And you barge in here and produce a hailstorm!? Look at this! It's beyond repair!" 

The cause of the flames protested. 

"I'm sorry, Emerald. I didn't mean for hail to fall. I was just…" 

Lae ascended onto her perch and apologised to Emerald Freisen, Lae's black haired, green eyed roommate. 

"Shush! Just quit it! The both of you! And no, Black, you will _not_ throw that curse!" 

Emerald pointed her wand at Sirius, who was mischievously moving to throw a curse. 

"What the – " 

James Potter, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, Gin Plata-Connor and J.K. R'phael entered the common room to find half of it falling apart. 

"I'm telling you, James. If you cannot keep these two sane, I will have a long talk with McGonagall." 

Emerald warned as she ascended the spiral staircase along with most of the other Gryffindors who witnessed the duel. 

"We were gone for only thirty minutes and you've managed to tear the place up." 

James said as he pulled out his wand. 

"Only half of it." Lae said as she brushed off dust and soot off her body. 

"Seriously, you two, if this continues, I _might_ just go with Emerald to McGonagall." 

James cast a drying charm on everything. 

Everyone remained quiet as they repaired the common room and restored it to it's normal state. James remained on Sirius and Lae's case as they cast out their restoring charms. Lily regulated James' anger so he would not say the words he really wanted to. 

"Clearly, you two are _never_ gonna stop acting like kids." 

James said. Lae and Sirius glanced at each other with loathing. 

"Why don't you two just get married and get this over with." Gin said as she cast another cleaning charm. 

"Me?! Marry that… that… _THAT_?! I wouldn't even dream of it!" Lae protested. 

"As if I would! Get over yourself!" Black shouted. 

"OI! Zip it, the both of you!" Remus shouted. And they resumed their cleaning. 

Lae pulled out her ponytail and shook her head. 

~ * ~ * ~ **__**

If there's a price for rotten judgement

What the—

****

I guess I've already won that

Lae looked around her. It seems that nobody heard her singing. She shook her head once more and resumed cleaning. 

**__**

No man is worth the aggravation

Okay… now this is weird. 

****

That's ancient history

Been there, done that

What the — a spotlight? Where did that come from?

****

Who d'you think you're kidding

He's the earth and heaven to you

Oh no… not you guys too…

****

Tried to keep it hidden

Hunny we could see right through you

Girl, you can't conceal it

We know how you feel and who you're thinking of…

No chance, no way

I wont say it no, no…

Lae sat on her 'perch' and her roommates sang behind her, forming some sort of formation. 

**__**

You swoon, you sigh

Why deny it oh, oh

It's too cliché

I wont say I'm in love…

I thought my heart had learned it's lesson

It feel so good when you start out

My head is screaming, 'get a grip, girl.

Sirius walked past them without looking twice, as if it was normal they had burst into singing. 

**__**

'Unless you're dying to cry your heart out'

Lae brushed him off and stood. 

**__**

You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feelin'

She walked across the room to the fireplace. Her friends were following closely behind. 

**__**

Baby, we're not buyin'

Hun, we saw you hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown-up

Lily turned her to face them. 

**__**

When you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad

No chance, no way

I wont say it no, no

She brushed them off as well. 

**__**

Get up, give in

Check the grin, you're in love.

J.K. touched the dimples forming on Lae's cheek. 

**__**

This scene wont play 

I wont say I'm in love…

Lae pushed her friends away and walked to her perch. 

**__**

You're doing the flips

Read our lips

You're in love

She crashed into Sirius as she was trying to avoid her friends. He helped her to get up by offering his hand. She took the hand and got up of her feet. She hurriedly pulled her hand away after realising they were holding each other's hands. Sirius walked the other way, with a side glance at Lae. Of course, their eyes met. 

**__**

You're way off base, I wont say it

She held her arms up and waved her friends aside.

**__**

Get off my case, I wont say it

She faced her friends and sang in their faces. 

**__**

Girl, don't be proud

It's ok you're in love…

They made her sit on her perch. Lae smiled. 

**__**

At least out loud

Oh boy…

****

I wont say I'm in love…

She sighed. 

~ * ~ * ~ 

Ok… now _that_ was weird. Lae looked at her friends. They didn't seem to remember what just happened. 

"We'll be in the dorm. Don't you _get_ anymore ideas." Lily warned. _No, they don't remember alright. _

"Let's go, Sirius." James pulled Sirius on his sweater. 

Lae looked at Sirius but she didn't meet his stare. Ok… seconds ago, he had helped her get on her feet and now he was back to loathing her. 

__

That was weird. What exactly just happened? Lae sank on her chair. 

"Priori incantatem." 

She whispered to the now empty common room. 

Green smoke emitted from her wand and floated towards the spiral staircase. She followed it with her stare and her eyes fell upon a girl with a mischievous grin plastered on her lips. 

"Like my musical charm, Lae?" Emerald asked. "_Your_ musical charm?" Lae stood and walked closer to the balcony. 

"My musical charm… the reason why you were singing." Emerald's smile grew. 

"You heard me? But… nobody else did. And Lily, Gin and J.K… they did not know. They don't even remember…" Lae was confused. 

"Yeah, well that's the idea. Even I didn't know. I just know you've taken it's effect. Hasn't it?" Emerald asked. 

"That depends on what the effect is." Lae said with her head hanging down. 

"It reveals the true feelings of the heart. Was there any _other_ effect?" 

Emerald could be terrifyingly sarcastic and honest at same time. Lae could not answer. 

"I think I should tell you. The charm's effects doesn't end here. It doesn't end with you exposing your heart. I give it two days." 

Emerald pushed against the balcony ledge. 

"Two days till what?!" Lae asked. 

"You'll see." Emerald smiled and walked away. 

~ * ~ * ~ the end ~ * ~ * ~ ****

Author's note: Reviews? J LaEnAn_DeVnEt_BeViN J 


End file.
